User talk:Cchen3
Lol sure. And you can make your sig work on here if you just make a page titled User:Cchen3/Sig and copy paste the coding. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 15:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean the blog didn't work? Like... are people still being rude? Rainy User Talk Blog 23:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I wish I could but logs are something for irc that work if you have irccloud. Sorry :( ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 16:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hm. I'll look into that. Rainy User Talk Blog 17:34, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I'M BACK! TURNS OUT I HAVE MORE TIME! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] I am now. [[User:Rainsplash987|She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] FIREY FIREY FIERYI saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 18:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Because. That's why. When Robo teaches me, I'll make sure you know too.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 18:44, August 27, 2013 (UTC) You didn't see her new blog? Here I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 18:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Daw, thanks. I'll make sure to teach you all I learnfrom RoboI saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 19:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure! That's work out. And daw, I'm not that awesome.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 19:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I think Boltfire might be better (whatever that one is) because BARW was for writing, unles you wanted it on a sub page of a user page.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 19:08, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty, I promised. What's the first thing you would like to know? I ATE THE PURPLE QUAIL (talk) 15:02, August 28, 2013 (UTC) It's not really a test. More like getting school assignments. And I've currently completed the first 2 I've been given. I can teach you tabs, tabber, boxes, rising and falling text, floaties, how to make a siggie... What do you want to know first? 22:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Uh, I'd go for the test wiki, but I don't want you to see all my failed work. (Like seriously, I had to ask like 50 questions.) So maybe Boltfire is better. 22:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) (winces) Crap. Well then. Please try to avoid it, because I also have some spoilers for soem books I'm writing there, and you can't see that. Nope, nope nope. But you did good work with the tabber on Boltfire. Shall we go to chat there, and we can work from there? 22:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Firey. I'm going to say this now. It might be awhile before I can teach you. Robo is working me hard, and I'm not even half way through. And I need to be done by Tuesday. So in other words, I can't teach you till Friday the 6th. SORRY ~Brighty Thanks for understanding. Meep Hey Firey. NC IRC? Meep Meep Jim is my math teacher XD '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 00:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) #WFW is the channel... idk what you mean by server :P You'd better ask someone else Rainy User Talk Blog 01:19, September 3, 2013 (UTC) OMG REALLY?! I KEEP MISSING HER ;( Rainy User Talk Blog 01:24, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hm, not a bad idea! I'm proud that you care enough to think it up :) I'll get back to you on the details tomorrow- I am so exhausted right now, it's not even funny, my brain literally won't function, so... yeah. Tell you tomorrow! And yes, of course you can be the head. :D Rainy User Talk Blog 02:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I've been on lately! I hope to see you later today :) *hugs* <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' so we can start it all over again]] FIREY!<3 CHAT. PLEASE. GINGEwho<3 you 23:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) mhm, yes GINGEwho<3 you 23:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Aiight, no problemo, mah love ~~ Lemme fix that... '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 23:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh alright then. I choose Brightsong for the RPing contest. Brighty hai firey. Can the contest be two days? GINGEwho<3 you 01:29, September 21, 2013 (UTC) cuz, timezones and such. GINGEwho<3 you 02:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :D I was bored XD Yes I'm done. [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|''I'm Not Perfect]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|...But I'm as close as it gets!]] 22:47, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ahaha! Random but thanks!! xD I still need to fix it (Unless I already did, i don't remember) To make the links correct.. But thanks! Haha and don't worry, i'm not leaving yet ;) [[Be Brave..|'<3 ]][[User:Hawkbreath|'''Luke ']][[If Tigerstar was good|'is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 02:50, October 22, 2013 (UTC) FIXED IT!!! Aha, Hey, get on chat if you can, it's easier there. [[User:Hawkbreath|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ]][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|<'3']] 03:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) IM sorry Im sorry for ripping your throat I promise I wont do it again and Here *Gives Firey back her throat* Im so so sorry. Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:17, October 26, 2013 (UTC) hay pal Im gunna have to catch you on chat sometime so we can talk about the roleplay contest thing and just some of the minor details! Hope to speak to you soon \ ( ' v ' ) / ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 16:20, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey firey! RP or something? Put Death, and Talon together and you get me! (talk) 03:16, November 28, 2013 (UTC) just bc we keep getting confused RP CONTEST opens: December 1st closes: December 31st results: January 1st RP GAMES cats must be submitted by: December 6th game starts: December 8th cats switched: December 15th, December 22nd & December 29th ends: January 5th YOURE THE BEST OKAY? OKAY Return of favor Ninetails, the beautiful fox plus a FIRE (ba dum tss) unicorn combined Enjoy! The Amazing Sprite Maker Firey IM PANICKING! Since Rainy didn't reply to me with her poor busy life going on so I haven't a flipping partner for the RPing contest!!!! Please help somehow! ''GINGER who<3 you 11:53, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I was hoping you might do that and I was highlight/advertise the forum for you c: if you don't want that's fine but I would appreicate it a lot since Im so so so busy this week ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 01:43, December 4, 2013 (UTC) here's a secret admin posted forums actually do not appear in the notifications. Admins have the ability to ''highlight ''forums which make them appear in the notifications, and we generally highlight our forums bc we like it when people listen to us mweh heh I have no problem making a forum, although I do not believe it should be difficult for you-making a forum is rather easy, and it's something very useful to know. Just go to forum(on the top bar) and then click fun and games and right there you can post your forum. you know more about this game than me so I think you would be better equiped(I would highlight your forum once written so it would be seen) if you don't want to that's fine, but I can highlight it for you so it will show up on the notifications and I feel as though you'd do a much better job making it bc idk whats going on bc soy estupido ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:00, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Id chat too but I have to get off mi computadora now thanks firey, you da best! c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:04, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! I am here to inform/remind you that you have signed up as a judge for the short story competition of the nightly! Now that the deadline has been reached it's time to judge! The applications are as follows: Misty with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/TheNightly/SS1 Winx with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/The_Nightly/Winx%27s_Story Swag with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/TheNightly/Swag%27sEntry you shall read over these applications and give them each a rank out of ten. Then post their scores on my blog for the nightly http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Roboflight/The_Nightly. The scores of all four judges will be added up to determine the winner. Thank you for signing up to be a judge! --Robo ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 03:44, December 7, 2013 (UTC) aww thank you! c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 15:13, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Okay~! 18:25, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't even remember signing up for said game? xD Tangle Hey, Firey! I was just wondering, how long is this game (http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:42120#89) going to go on for? I'm a little tied with other commitments. Why the heck haven't I asked someone to make me a siggie yet? Heyo, Fireyo just a quick request, for the next time we swap characters during the winter game can you make a new thread bc the current one is getting reeallly long thanks a ton c: ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:11, December 20, 2013 (UTC) dont worry Ill highlight it haha ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:40, December 20, 2013 (UTC) whattt? Ill go look at whats happening ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 14:48, December 20, 2013 (UTC) GASP WHAT NO YOU MUST BE MISTAKEN I COULDN’T POSSIBLY HAVE ~Moon (not using my signature bec I haven't been on for ages and so I just know that it’s horribly embarrassing…) I missed you too! And, yeah, definitely! As I said on my profile, I do check moonghosty, but it’s a pretty rare occurrence, so aestheticamyst@gmail is probably your best bet. I do check THAT one every night, every morning, and several times a day… fanfiction notifications really do a number on one’s sanity. ~Moon Btw, I messaged you on Wattpad, but idk how often you check that, so I thought I’d drop by here as well. Plus this way I might get my edits up. They’re so loooow, it’s embarrassing. I’m the founder of the wiki and I prob have the least amount of edits, lol. ~Catch you later, Moon. Hello, tis Moon, leaving a rather pointless message for three(-ish) reasons: 1, to see if this does indeed count as an edit; 2, to find something to do BESIDES read Paradise Lost as a headache is not welcome right now; and 3, to, oh, idk, maybe bump my name back up to the top of recent activity so that more ppl will know I’m back with minimal effort from me. Ugh. Effort. //shudders Anyway, I've been stalking everyone (as per the usual) and can’t help but notice that you do like 90% of the work here, I swear. It’s really nice to find this place still up and running, even after I effectively fell of the face of the earth with no warning �� …I've run out of things to say, so… later! ~Moon hello friend do you like making gradients if so could you gradientize my sig? c: like make the shadow go from pale teal to pale indigo-ish thankkk something once lost will never return 22:25, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Ah yes, I have some plans for Mystia this week. >:) And yes, let's RP FlameXTrout :D <3 '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 01:59, March 11, 2015 (UTC) not really sorry i just craved attention [[User:Raquellex|'''''Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|''' by Raquelle']] CAN WE RP WITH KITKAT PLEASE xD [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:51, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Your cat who's obsessed with their damn pelt. xD [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 00:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Pine Copse? You start. I'll bring... uh, Akari? [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 01:27, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey sorry I didn't get back to you, I'll try to read your story! <3 Remind me if I forget. I would had written more but I had no idea what to write.Tornshine (talk) 01:13, April 12, 2015 (UTC)Tornshine is it al right if i edit the Splashheart page to make her personalty more ' realistic', since i read the page and realized that your right shes too boring.Tornshine (talk) 01:21, April 12, 2015 (UTC)Tornshine Hi, Fireyy!! I was wondering could you edit Jet's page for me and move him over to Rogues/Loners? I did the basic stuff I just need you to change the page name and such Thanks love you for this~! <3 In the most heterosexual way possible~! <3 Sticks and stones may break my bones...But words might just kill me. 12:54, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Splashheart's personality (All right then here Splashheart's new personaltiy)- when not in battle she is a freindly she-cat who dosen't haste to try out somthing new,Splashheart finds pottrols boring and stupid she would rather hunt, she looks at orders as a way to ruin the fun,she hates to do what Stomstar tells her ( Stormstar has to be very strict with her). In battel she is an eficient warrior( which is the only reason she's still in Nightclan). Due to her kittypet backstroy she isn't scared of twolegplace and finds twoleg terotoy as a challenge. Due to an incident back at the kitten mill (the twolegs burned the dead cats bodies, and she-cat that couldn't have kits ) her worst fear is fire ( could be a problem in a wild fire, she will run around yelling " Its all over!!!!!" and die of panic. ) ( by the way heres Splashheart's apearence just incase she isn't realistic enoungh) orange she-cat with a white underbelly, black stripes,ears and tail,she has bright green eyes. One of Splashheart's paws has 5 toes, her fur is short and well groomed.(add this picture to Splashheart's page) Tornshine (talk) 14:48, April 14, 2015 (UTC)Tornshine Thank Firey, you're a good friend.Tornshine (talk) 16:22, April 15, 2015 (UTC)Tornshine Yo, Fireyy! I've been wanting to do an RP between Vokki and Kitkat for a while :D You in? Sticks and stones may break my bones...But words might just kill me. 07:41, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Stuff Wow, you said my applications were rather detailed??? :O I wasn't even trying when I did that lol, I was trying to make sure I didn't have to go back and fix up the applications! :3 anyway Thanks for making my two cats' pages <3 oh and (on WFW) you must totally write more of Scarred Trist, and I'll promise I will comment sometime soon. <3 --Brams I Am A Yam 07:53, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Eh, I'm mainly doing that if there's only one cat involves - especially if it's a cat like Shari, who will rarely socialize. But yeah, I'll see what happens, and I do prefer if people do post and then I do. However, if someone doesn't reply after a few days or so, I just want to post to move along the RP. --Brams I Am A Yam 04:37, May 19, 2015 (UTC) (wasn't expecting you to be on now :o) True, but I ''always tend to act before I think about it properly - I'm just that type of person. :P --Brams I Am A Yam 04:42, May 19, 2015 (UTC) aha, that makes sense 'cause you're usually off by the time I get home and go on my laptop at this time of the year (bc like at some points in the year I'm 19 hours ahead of you, at others it's 21 lel :P) --Brams I Am A Yam 04:46, May 19, 2015 (UTC) no it's not smart - it's a school night :3 --Brams I Am A Yam 05:08, May 19, 2015 (UTC) haha I really have to wake up too early, but usually I end up waking before 7 in the morning anyway :p --Brams I Am A Yam 05:20, May 20, 2015 (UTC) how about Snakepaw? :0 also if so can his appearance be changed to "Black tom with light grey paws, ears and a white tipped tail. Pale green eyes and pupils like slits, giving the appearance of snake eyes." lol hi 03:38, May 30, 2015 (UTC) YEP THAT WORKS, GREAT IDEA! :D Rainy User Talk Blog 04:25, June 9, 2015 (UTC) HEY firey can you please add on Splashheart's page that she is looking for a mate? thanks again I thought that you wouldn't know who leaft you the massage. Tornshine (talk) 14:44, June 18, 2015 (UTC) tornshine i am indeed!!!! are you one of the ones who doesnt like chat bc i believe ninja will be there too ;) --moon This is a pointless message BUT i just spent at least an hour and a half and probably more completely redoing my signature and therefore i absolutely cannot wait to use it here's hoping it works!!! Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 19:36, June 26, 2015 (UTC) i wanted a long one lmao although i admit thats a lot longer than what i was imagining. but i wanted an opportunity to really have fun with fonts and colors and whatnot so idk i like it lmao. anyway i can get on either chat or irc if you want :D Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 19:50, June 26, 2015 (UTC) mmkay! Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 19:54, June 26, 2015 (UTC) that came out of nowhere lmao. i'm peskatarian rn i only eat sustainable seafood and occasionally game meat (moose, deer) and i avoid non-meat animal products when i can so i'm sorta vegetarian-ish but i actually plan on becoming vegan in the near-ish future !! why do you ask??? lmao I want to see the splendor of people's souls 21:26, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I LOVE YOUR NEW SIG! THAT SONG IS SO FABULOUS <3 AND IT HAS A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART BECAUSE OWL CITY your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 16:53, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Well yeah, I know that xD But you know how she puts secret messages in her album tracklists? This one was for Adam Young, aka Owl City. He did a cover of Enchanted too, specifically for her (with her name in the lyrics) and it's so sweet <3 God I love them both so much. your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 17:12, June 28, 2015 (UTC) thank you very much i need all the luck i can get!! it helps that i feel incredibly guilty anytime i eat a farmed animal product lmao. ~all about that environmentalism~ I want to see the splendor of people's souls 19:35, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. My babies <3 your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 22:00, June 28, 2015 (UTC) hey can chervilpaw be stoneheart 's apprentice? :0 going all out to tear me down, but i guess that i should think you love me? 00:27, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I will be on for a very small snippet of time this morning, haha! Can you meet me on NC Chat? your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 13:15, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I'M SORRY I ALWAYS FORGOT TO CHECK THE STUPID CAT NAME THINGY WHEN I MAKE THE PAGE LOL LIKE THIS TIME I TOLD MYSELF SPECIFICALLY "I'M NOT GONNA FORGET, FIREY'S GONNA BE SO PROUD OF ME" AND THEN I FORGOT your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 15:49, July 8, 2015 (UTC) HELP!!!! Hey Firey I was editing the join the clan page( creating new caraters) and someone else was editing the same page and I think I messed some thing So can you fix it? Tornshine (talk) 01:25, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The Peace Is Silence BOTHERING YOU AGAIN Hey Firey can you make Splash Dipper and Mabel's mentor I have some BIG plans for them, Splash can mentor them right or no becuase I rp all three. Yours turly With small EVIL wishes Tornshine (talk) 02:12, July 11, 2015 (UTC) EEVEE No idea, lemme check it out your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 21:21, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Hm, so I definitely think the cat below the first cat was actually the first cat to be put on JTC. I think we didn't approve what is now the first cat because it was added later, to the top instead of the bottom. I'll go approve it now though! Thank you for catching that <3 your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 21:25, July 11, 2015 (UTC) clafiflying By Splash I ment Splashheart its than I'm to lazy to write Splashheart every time I want to add something to her page.I just wrote splash as an abreeveeacion Eevee did not know that there were more Splashes. yours turly with small EVIL wishes Tornshine (talk) 16:14, July 13, 2015 (UTC) The Peace Is Silence Allways bothering you. Looks that you learn something new everyday.Gale will have ................ Icy bule eyes I wanted red becuase it looks scary and Gale is female I'm 85.9 percent sure that I stated it but if I didn't well now I did. Yours turly With Small EVIL Wishes Tornshine (talk) 01:04, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm sick :( I'm doing it right now though your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 14:57, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Chat? your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 15:42, July 17, 2015 (UTC) http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dontstopbelieving.jpg Here's the pic. I can make the page if you can upload the pic to WFW? your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 15:46, July 17, 2015 (UTC) FIREYYYY Get on Chat or message me back whenever you get this, okay!? <333 C: your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 16:33, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Firey I uh, really have to go to work so I'm gonna post it, is that okay? If you want to change anything while I'm gone, go ahead. I'll probably be on later so we can talk then! <3 your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 19:19, July 17, 2015 (UTC) lmaooo you updated my opinion ily my child<3 i was just removing the pictures when the description was super long cause the picture ended up tiny and it just looked weird lmao but yeah its cool i'll leave yours i'm sure moon's cool w that too <3 also for the record rainy gave me permission YES FIREY I DO LIKE ERAGON (I'm only on the second book BUT SHHH I'M ALMOST DONE) Love takes time, and love takes work. You have to at least know the person. And you literally have no idea who or what I am. 04:29, July 19, 2015 (UTC) AW YOU DID? YOU UPLOADED IT! I will read it immediately. I know you probably won't read this message for days, since you're probably already off and I've had work all day so I just sent it, but thank you so much <3 I love you! And I will write Vale for you :D *hugs* your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 02:40, July 24, 2015 (UTC) FIREYYYYYYYYY YOU'RE BACK *hugs* Aw that's all right! I'll be eagerly awaiting it whenever you can get it up c: your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 15:13, July 30, 2015 (UTC) That's all right! There are only 2 days till August (and I haven't even started the next episode and probably won't for like a week xD) your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 02:34, July 31, 2015 (UTC) hi 04:26, August 10, 2015 (UTC) i miss u child 18:18, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay,so can I make a new form for my cat? Seabreeze123 04:04, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :) VALE'S OUT! <3 Rainy made the episode 20 minutes ago Seabreeze123 04:13, August 12, 2015 (UTC) I didn't see your comment yet whoops Seabreeze123 04:16, August 12, 2015 (UTC) finished your request, bab !! 12:03, August 13, 2015 (UTC)lol hi sure bab i'll bring vokki? lol bye 06:47, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay. It's weird that Roo had the same username/sig than me tho o.o [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise.]] 15:25, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Like - when I hovered my mouse over the link that said "flamestar22", it went to Roo's page :o btw, what happened to Roo anyway? I heard that he did alot of things, and alot of people hated him. I know I'm in no position to ask, but why? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise.]] 15:31, October 25, 2015 (UTC) eh i'm talking about roboflight, i think i got the two people mixed up. on a different wikia, and on here, i saw the messages on his/her talk and i'm like o.o [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise.]] 15:42, October 25, 2015 (UTC) yeah, sort of xD anyway, ty <3 [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise.]] 15:46, October 25, 2015 (UTC) oh, btw, i left a message on the joining page. could you approve it? also, where do i rp? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise.]] 15:50, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Ah, sorry. [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise.]] 21:34, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw and Coalpaw R the personality's ok now? Cynderheart (talk) 00:56, November 6, 2015 (UTC)Cynderheart well everyone forgot it ( including my parents and brothers ) but thats ok bcuz my dad always forgets and my mum was half asleep and my friends i didnt expect to remember anyway but i said smthing about it being my birthday and all my friends were like :0 happy birthday and this one girl, one of my friends ruby she wanted to sing me happy birthday and i was like no stfu and she was like but- and then izzy was like ONE TWO THREE FOUR and they all started singing happy birthday, and then oli, this guy in my class that i kinda sort of hang out with ? bcuz we hang with a group of guys well he joined in and then the other guys joined in and i was like ;; oh god pls but it was hilarious and it was really fun any i got KFC for dinner ayy 8D lol bye 06:31, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi, you asked me if the picture was mine and it's not. I don't know how it got there, actually. Thanks for approving me so soon! I was wondering if to do role play do you have to tell people "hey, do you wanna do role play" or do they just do it? Also, how do you put your signature on a page Thanks 02:02, December 4, 2015 (UTC)Haleetisler Thx, that really helped 02:08, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Yes YES YES YES!!!!! I PROMISE I WILL BE GOOD!!!!! I AM SO BORED AND I JUST WANT TO READ POSTS AND COMMENTS!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE I WILL BEHAVE AND I UNDERSTAND MY PUNISHMENT! I FEAR YOU GREAT ADMIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE I WiLL BEHAVE NOW AND GIVE GOOD IDEAS AND THUMBS UPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC)03:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC)A very sorry Bluestar124603:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC)03:36, December 20, 2015 (UTC)~~ P.S I LOVE YOUR CATS AND STORIES ON WFW Ok I was just so happy I am 13 now and I thought I could do anything and not get in trouble......I will take the time to read the rules. I will try not to cause anymore trouble. Yes, I understand, and I don't mean to be hasty. Really, I just thought, "Wow! I'm thirteen and I can do anything I want." I guess that's just brainless thinking. I am truly sorry, and I will try to behave more. I promise I will do my best to keep some things that are ment to be hidden, hidden. You guys aren't strict, your just trying to keep this place in order! I completely understand. And I must have not been helping, being all bossy and rude......but I don't know what to do or how to roleplay on this website. I'm not sure exactly how to join anything. Yeah, I am sorry to end this conversation to, but thank you! I will go do that. See ya I will try not to cause any trouble! What type of threads do you do here? Bluestar1246 (talk) 01:27, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar124601:27, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh Ok! Thanks for telling me! Or I would embarass myself someway :D 03:40, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar124603:40, December 21, 2015 (UTC)~ Sweet! How do you go on quests? I see 'go on a guest' posts a lot but I don't know what to do to go on them or what you do on them.... Hey I have a question. I looked at the warriors in cats of NightClan, and my name wasen't there in the warriors, even though I have been approved. It's fine. I don't mean to rush you, I was just thinking, "Was this something I did? Am I being punished because I COMPLETELY understand if I was." I don't mean to rush you, I was just wondering. I can't wait till there are quests, I might check them out. :p I just didn't know why my name wasn't there. Are there any quests that MIGHT come up? 04:29, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar1246 (talk)Bluestar124604:29, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar1246 (talk) How do you put those things that you click on them to get to your page? That say like, "I just want to live" that's all rainbow like. Can only admins do that? I think it's creative Oh Ok. That's kinda cool. I don't want to copy you. That's just awesome! Awesome! But uh, who do I ask? Like anyone, or admins? Cool! I'll definetly do that! I wonder how though.........the answer is if no one can help me........YOUTUBE!!!!!!!! It saves us all.......although I usually watch warrior cats lol Jeez.....no one has saved me on youtube..........Ok time to hack into my computer to find out how..... Ok I understand. Talking to me is probably not the most important thing to do. I really understand. I might be able to ask someone about it. Thanks for your help! I enjoy talking to you Bluestar1246 (talk) 05:15, December 21, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar1246 Hello I think I figured out how to make a siggy Nightheart (talk) 06:50, December 22, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar1246 Thank you so much!! I was just researching and researching......... '''What it says: '''Life is short ,make fun of it. '''Colors: ' Purple and Blue Text-shadow: Red and Pink Thanks again!!! Nightheart (talk) 16:33, December 22, 2015 (UTC)Bluestar1246 Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I guess so...but I would have liked your code siggy anyways! Okay! Cool, soooooooo you do go one WFW right? Ok thank you. I really appreciate it. If you or anyone else did it, how would I get it on my page? or to do siggies All rightLife is short, make fun of it. 03:16, December 23, 2015 (UTC) all right Life is short, make fun of it. 03:17, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Yay thank u so much!!! How do I get it on my signature A awesome!Life is short, make fun of it. 23:27, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello I have come back to this wikia after a few months. I'm so glad to be back! Life is short, make fun of it. 20:18, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Lol it's just been three months not much would happen no offence I love this wikia! Life is short, make fun of it. 16:41, April 3, 2016 (UTC) It's such a shame that Warriors, NightClan roleplaying, etcetera is all fading away. Many people are growing up, which is upsetting. Apparently it causes many imaginations to fade. :( Life is short, make fun of it. 22:25, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Well at least the Erin Hunter group is still writing. Even though the series would take at least a year to read all the way to Bramblestar's storm lol. Life is short, make fun of it. 12:16, April 6, 2016 (UTC) I mean if you think about it...it depends on whether your a fast or slow reader. XDD Life is short, make fun of it. 17:04, April 7, 2016 (UTC) I have to agree with you there lolllllll Life is short, make fun of it. 15:24, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Very true I have to admit. LOL Life is short, make fun of it. 12:40, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Neither do I just remember saying it might. So I repeated it lolllllll Life is short, make fun of it. 16:25, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Yeah... Life is short, make fun of it. 01:23, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Okay, where to start? First off: I'm in high school now. I understand that there's consequences, whether it's days after or years from silliness and irrationality. I don't expect to be welcomed back, especially after everything I left behind when I abandoned this website. And I'm sure you and the other admins were quite thankful my childish behavior was gone. And it truly is now. I'm studying for high school tests coming up...I'm volunteering at the SPCA....I'm tutoring a few kids....I'm so far in life, I shouldn't mess it up with a few minutes of laughable behavior, which will turn into major consequences. I thought I was funny, but now I realize I was a 'mouse-brain' and so much more. I realize that I was arguing with admins over things that didn't need to be mentioned...I shouldn't have said the things I said. I just wanted attention, and the attention I got. I'm facing the consequences now, and I realize I am ''not ''going to be welcomed back with open arms. I just thought you wanted to know that my childish behavior is gone, and I'm going to try and be on a better behavior, with encouraging words, and defending others against people that used to be me. Thanks for taking your time reading this, and sorry for wasting your time a few years ago. Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future. -Paul Boese Life is short, make fun of it. 05:16, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I just realized you were admin of NightClan Roleplaying Wiki as well as Warriors Fanfiction. This is the first time coming on this wiki, brought by the RFUR page when it listed the "Against" comments for Rainsplash and I realized Rainy was an admin on this page. So I came here, looked at "Staff" and saw that you were too! Just wanted to stop by and say hi! Hollywhisker from Warriors Fanfiction 20:42, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Okay, so I just read the rules and I'm a bit confused. On the first rule, I mean. It's "You can't start roleplaying until one of the staff members say you're added". Can you still set up your account and everything without the permission(cause I already did that before looking at the rules)and I want to join the Clan but I don't know if doing the cat request thingy is counting as "roleplaying" if I'm just requesting. Does the rule mean, "You can't add your cat into the Clan until an admin says so" or does it mean "You can't add a request to the Join the Clan page unless an admin says so"? Can you make a subpage for your sig without the admin permission stuff? Please answer I'm really confused! 20:59, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks! User:Hollywhisker/Sig 11:14, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Are u active? ?